A Nalu Valentine's Day
by Spparks
Summary: Valentines day, AT FAIRY TAIL! ((i know its christmas...WHATEVER)) natsuxLucy!


**AN: This is my first story…well…one shot…. And thought it would be fun so yeah here I go, also constructive criticism is well….VERY WELCOME … and this is…based several years after the grand magic games but will make few references to the anime and where it is….and even though it is almost Christmas…ITS VALENTINES DAY!  
>Me: I don't wanna say it.<br>Charla: You have to.  
>Me: FINE I don't own Fairy Tail…<br>**

Lucy's POV

When I walked into the guild hall, I was surprised, I mean, I knew they would do something special for Valentine's Day, they always do, but this year was just, wow! There were hearts of pink red and white…and a few purple… everywhere; the tables instead of the normal ones were in the shapes of hearts with the white, red, and pink tables, there were, once again, red, white, and pink streamers, everywhere.

"LUCY! Come here, Mira and I have something to discuss with you!" I heard Levy shout.  
>"Yeah what is it…" I asked, kinda scared after I sat down.<br>"Are you going to do it!?" Levy whispered-shouted to me  
>"Do what?" I replied, confused.<br>"Ask Natsu to be your valentine! DUH" Mira whispered-shouted to me.  
>I blushed. "I should have never told you guys that…."<br>"Well you did, so COME ON!" Mira said, and then she and Levy dragged me off. 

**1 hour later…**

"Natsu is going to love it!" Mira shouted. They had dressed me up in the outfit I used to wear, the one I met Natsu in, a white tank top with a collar that has blue trimming, and a blue plaited skirt, my hair was done in the side half ponytail, I had my black knee-high boots on and my whip and keys on my belt.

"Shouldn't I have asked Natsu _before_ Valentine's Day?" I asked

"Yeah, but he didn't say yes to anyone and didn't ask anyone so he is still free today." Mira replied  
>"How do you eve-" before I could finish my sentence she threw me out the door and I ran into someone.<p>

"Hey Lucy, why were you in there, and I like your outfit." I heard Natsu say. "Aye sir, she even looks not so fat!" I heard Happy say  
>"SHUT IT CAT, and um, no reason." I replied to them.<p>

"I know this is late, but, um…" Natsu started to blush, "Would you go to the festival tonight with me?" Natsu asked me.

"_Wait, he just asked me, I didn't ask him, that makes things so much easier."_ I thought. "Sure, I was um…meaning to ask you anyways." I replied, also blushing.

"Re-re-really! Ok, I guess I will see you tonight." He said, and then left. I jumped as Mira suddenly spoke behind me, "Wow, nice going, you got him to ask you!"

**At 8 pm…  
><strong> 

**Natsu POV**

"I hope Lucy has fish for me!" Happy said  
>"Don't you have to meet Charla soon?" I asked him, hoping to get some alone time with Lucy.<p>

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! BYE NATSU!" He yelled, flying off.

I had reached Lucy's door and knocked.

"COMING!" I heard her yell.  
>"Listen, I- Natsu, don't you usually use the window!?" She said.<p>

"Well, I am taking you out on a date, and Mira said I should be more of gentlemen…though I don't get what that means, I am the perfect gentlemen." I said, and then she laughed.

"Yeah, perfect gentlemen, come on let's go, and forget everything Mira said, I like you for you." She said.

"Ok." I then offered her my arm, and led her to the festival over at the park.

"The tree is always prettier on the holidays, I still can't believe you dug it up and flew it down the river just so I could see it." She said  
>"That feels like so long ago" I replied.<br>"It was, it's been, let's see, 6 years!" She said.  
>"Seriously! Jeez time passes quickly! I'm gonna be as old as Gramps soon." I replied.<br>"NATSU! Don't let him hear that." She replied.

"Hey, let's get our seats, there won't be any left soon" I told her, then led her over to a spot and sat down.

**Third person POV**

Soon everyone was seated and the fireworks started. Once the fireworks started, Natsu sent a Fairy Tail sign firework up with his magic, and that started all the other guilds to as well, Saber tooth, Blue Pegasus, and so on. Once the fireworks were done, the festival continued.

"Look it's a plue plushy aww it's so big I want one!" Lucy said.

"Well, let's go get one for you then!" Natsu replied, and they went over to the game that you had to win to get it.

"I am terrible at basketball!" Lucy whined.

"I am ok at it. Let me have a go." Natsu said, then went over and made the shot, he came back holding a plue plushy and gave it to Lucy.

"Natsu thank you!" She said.

After that Natsu dropped Lucy off at her house.

"I had a great time tonight!" Lucy said.  
>"So did I, we should do this again!" Natsu said.<br>"Definitely!" She replied, then Natsu kissed her, and she returned it.

**Five years later**

"Adreanna! Come back here!" Lucy yelled after her 4 year old daughter.

"Daddy, tell momma to hurwy up! I wanna go to da guild!" Adreanna said to Natsu, who picked up Lucy and ran with Adreanna the rest of the way to the guild.

When they got there, Adreanna played with Sophia, Gajeel's and Levy's daughter, and Gray Jr., gray and Juvia's daughter.

"Lucy" Natsu said.  
>"Yes, Natsu?" She replied.<br>" I Love you." Natsu said.  
>" And I love you." She told him<p>

**THE END!  
><strong> 

**Yeah yeah, I know, sappy… BUT IT'S NALU I MEAN COME ON ^_^  
>well, that is my first story one shot, constructive criticism welcome, no flames pleeeaaaase, I know I am a newbie…  
>Signing off for the first time~ Spparks<strong>


End file.
